The Rage Beneath
The Rage Beneath is an audiobook produced by Big Finish Productions. It was released in January 2007. Publisher's summary As Vengeance draws near, the Collins family face their final days. When a storm rages across Collinsport, ancient forces are disturbed throughout the town. The waters of the ocean hold dark secrets for the Collins family - secrets that must be revealed once and for all. As a malevolent power makes its mark, Barnabas and Quentin find themselves facing a deadly adversary... Synopsis Part One Teaser Maggie Evans remembers. It all started when Quentin Collins returned to Collinsport. She remembers what Angelique Bouchard did to her. She remembers Barnabas Collins’ return from the dead. She remembers the lost, and Charlotte Howell, Professor and his army, and the day when the Collins family perished. :On this night a storm rages across the town of Collinsport, and amidst the ocean currents ancient force lies in wait. Soon a meeting of two worlds and two times will take place, bringing a wave of vengeance and destruction. Quentin startles Susan Griffin, reluctantly she allows him to escort her to the Blue Whale. As they walk, Susan hears the noise of sinister singing. It declares that one-hour remains. Opening Theme Angelique hears the sinister voice – it is returning to Collinwood to seek revenge. At Widows’ Hill, Barnabas encounters Willie Loomis. They observe an unnatural green fire coming from across the ocean. Willie hears the sinister voice. Barnabas suggests they get a clearer look at the fire from the tower room. Inside the Blue Whale, Ed Griffin reports news of singing having been heard all over Collinsport. This reminds him of the story of The Eloise – a square rig sailing ship in which all its crewmembers were mysteriously lost at sea just off the coast of Collinsport. As a mark of respect, 32 empty coffins were buried at Eagle Hill Cemetery. Later the same night reports of singing were heard and all the coffins were found dug up despite the ground being undisturbed. The bodies of all 32 sailors were found within stinking of decay. As the gravediggers finished burying the coffins again two words were heard echoing across the cemetery: :Thank You. The sinister voice continues to communicate with Angelique, it cryptically tells of a key located with Collinwood. She ends up in the attic where she finds a trunk containing several items belonging to Joshua Collins, which she shows to Barnabas. Inside there are papers which scorch her hands. The voice becomes clearer, its message: :Vengeance draws near. At the docks, Quentin, Maggie and Ed observe the approach of a ghostly-looking ship named The Lorelei. Meanwhile, Barnabas and Angelique become trapped in the attic as seawater rapidly bubbles up through the floorboards. Closing Theme Part Two Teaser :A chill wind blows through the darkened corridors of the great house of Collinwood. Evil forces lie in wait, an evil that will soon inflict terror onto all those who dare to call this place their home. Barnabas and Angelique struggle against the rising seawater, she believes that whatever force is causing it is specifically targeting her directly – witches were traditionally drowned. She bids Barnabas farewell as the water completely submerges her. Opening Theme Willie finds Barnabas and Angelique – the seawater having now mysteriously vanished. Disturbed by the experience Angelique runs off. As a crowd gathers at the docks to observe the strange ship, Maggie returns to the Collinsport Inn – she has two guests to look after. There she encounters Susan and they discuss the recent strange occurrences. Suddenly, Maggie passes out and a sinister voice speaks through her: :Vengeance draws near. Barnabas meets Quentin and Ed at the docks to observe the ship. He recognizes the vessel, Joshua Collins knew the man who built it – one Oswald Gravenor who died aboard it. Barnabas senses someone watching them from the ship. They notice the area around the ship has turned totally black – a blackout has spread across Collinsport. As they observe a strange flickering green light coming from one of the ship's sails, a sinister voices grows in intensity. Inside Collinwood, Angelique begins to gag as she attempts to confront the sinister presence. Barnabas and Quentin enter, it reveals itself to them – it is Oswald Gravenor. He has returned to exact his revenge against anyone and anything tainted with Collins blood. Closing Theme Part Three Teaser :Dark forces stalk the lonely halls of Collinwood as a final reckoning draws close. Soon the boundary that separates life and death itself will be crossed engulfing all those who dare defy the path of fate. Waves crash violently upon the shore of Collinsport. Willie anxiously wakes Barnabas, it’s 7:30 in the morning – Barnabas should be in his coffin. He panics as rays of sunlight penetrate the room. Willie quickly draws the curtains. Quentin arrives, he has a headache and cannot remember what happened last night. Willie feels the same, who leaves to escort a severely weakened Barnabas to his coffin in the Tower Room. Opening Theme Reaching the Tower Room, Barnabas and Willie find the coffin missing. Barnabas collapses. Maggie arrives at the docks in a trance-like state wanting to see The Lorelei, she recites several facts about the vessel to a bemused Ed. She chants: :Vengeance draws near. Quentin and Angelique discuss Gravenor’s return. Willie bursts in. Angelique instructs him to prepare a new casket for Barnabas, making sure to line the insides with soil from the Old House to aid his recovery. Believing his coffin is aboard The Lorelei, Barnabas, along with Quentin and Willie board the vessel for a face-off with Gravenor. Barnabas reveals that he was the one that caused Gravenor and the ship to be originally destroyed. It was an attempt to end a feud between Gravenor and the Collins family – Gravenor was blackmailing Joshua Collins – and to purge Collinsport of his influence. Gravenor appears and reveals The Lorelei to be trap to capture them. Back at the docks, Angelique encounters Maggie and instantly realizes the girl is being controlled. Angelique appears aboard The Lorelei, she instructs Willie to return to Maggie, and demands that Gravenor set Barnabas and Quentin free. She summons the forces of darkness exorcising Gravenor and his undead crew forever. However, fire suddenly to engulfs the vessel trapping Barnabas and Quentin aboard. Maggie reveals to Willie it was her hand that set the ship alight – Gravenor is controlling the girl. Angelique returns who made it out just in time. Gravenor’s grip on Maggie dissipates. Fire engines arrive, but it is too late – the ship is completely engulfed. Realizing what's she done, Maggie cries out for Barnabas and Quentin. Closing Theme Dramatis personae *David Selby as Quentin Collins *Lara Parker as Angelique *John Karlen as Willie Loomis *Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans *Andrew Collins as Barnabas Collins *Robert Rodan as Oswald Gravenor *Jamison Selby as Ed Griffin *Ursula Burton as Susan Griffin *Toby Longworth as Professor Stokes (archive clip) *Daphne Ashbrook as Charlotte Howell (archive clip) Background information and notes * Thackray Braithwaite, great-great grandfather to Ezra Braithwaite is mentioned. * Susan Griffin mentions Corinth Bend. * Susan’s middle name is ‘Gail’. * The Lorelei made its maiden voyage on July 22nd, 1792. The last dock it touched was New York Harbour. It sank on the night of April 16th, 1794. * The concluding cliffhanger is resolved in Kingdom of the Dead. Bloopers and continuity errors Official website * Big Finish Productions: The Rage Beneath Category:Big Finish Audio Dramas